Sans.T
Sans.T is a main character in CNAS-Tale. He is a mix of Sans and S.T originally made as a joke comment by the real S.T, but became an AU protector. Sans.T's concept was made by UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings but his character itself was made by TheNitroFlamer. Profile Sans.T lives outside the timeline with his creator CNAS and his friends TNF and Century Gothic. He helps protects the AUs of the multiverse. He lives in a small pocket dimension within The Creative Realm. This pocket dimension is filled with weird abstract artwork, sprites and concept sketches of AU characters. The world is called "The Picasso Pad" by CNAS because of the abstract artwork. Appearance Sans.T looks visually similar to S.T and Sans if they were mixed. He has had 2 designs based on S.T's inconsistent design history. In his first design, he is a short skeleton with the head of a Dry Bone from the Mario Franchise made by Nintendo with yellow eyes (Similar to an actual Dry Bones). He can change his eyes to a teal color. He wears a blue hoodie, a pair of black shorts with 2 large white stripes, a pair of light blue boots, a pair of light blue gloves and a blue backpack with an infinity seal on it (The backpack can hold an unlimited amount of objects). His second appearance is very similar, but with different coloration. His hoodie is now grey, his shoes and T-shirt are now light green, his infinity backpack is now a darker green, his pants are a dark grey (as well as longer), his gloves are now white and his eyes now permanently glow a green hue. Personality Sans.T has a personality similar to S.T and Sans. He is very laid back and lazy, and he loves making puns. Some people call him annoying, but he doesn't mind. He often doesn't take things seriously, but he can be intimidating when he wants to. Abilities & Weaknesses Powers Sans.T can summon up to 4 holographic touch screen computer screens out of thin air that allows him to hack the multi-verse. His hacking can do anything for him including giving him new abilities. He can also teleport, program Gaster Blasters, program a variety of bone attacks and he can even reprogram a persons soul into any of the existing soul modes. Weaknesses Just like actual S.T, Sans.T's touch screens can be destroyed by Errors blue strings. If they are destroyed Sans.T temporarily cannot do any hacking. He also has trouble with large amounts of emotion, drinking coffee (which either makes him too tired to do anything or very annoyed), and he can also tire out easily, causing him to pass out after a while. Relationships Trivia * Sans.T was inspired by a joke comment made by UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings about a mix of S.T and Sans based on S.T's old sprite made by TheNitroFlamer. ** However, the comment has unfortunately been deleted by UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings. * Sans.T doesn't know the full capabilities of his powers. * Sans.T's second design retains the infinity backpack, whereas S.T's most recent design does NOT retain the backpack. ** He also retains S.T's original head design. *** This is because TNF wanted to retain some difference between the two, as he thought if he didn't, their designs would be too similar. * Sans.T's boss theme Megalovania - Earthbound pitched (A remix of the Undertale Megalovania to equal the pitch of the Earthbound Megalovania) was chosen by TNF because S.T's boss theme was another Undertale & Earthbound related song.